Birthday love
by DavidAlatriste
Summary: To celebrate Haruka's birthday. A story of a certain aquanette who has something to tell the most popular person in her school, how they got to that point and what happens after.


"Come on, Michi. You can do it, girl! Just go out there and tell him!" Mako's voice sounded in Michi's head as she went to her school on January 27th. Haruka Tenoh's birthday. Her crush's birthday.

Michiru liked to tell herself she did had a chance, braces and all; braces, thick glasses, stutter when nervous and all, she could maybe have a chance at telling Haruka how much she loved him. Even if he heard that a thousand times each day from all the girls he went by and went from girlfriend to girlfriend like if it was a jumping game of sorts.

With that body, with that charisma and with that all of his, Haruka had the world at his feet; It was even rumored he had had an illegal relationship with a teacher. That's how much of a womanizer and how much of a big deal he was in their school.

"Just take a deep breath and just give him the damn CD and chocolates" Michi told herself "You get laughed at, you get rejected, it's just like when you fell down the stairs and he…"

At that memory, Michi needed to stop and take deep, long breaths. Haruka had helped her get back on her feet after she fell down a few steps in school when school was over. She had been the laughing stock of the school for missing those few steps in school and could only remember how one mighty 'Cut that shit out' from Haruka was all it was needed to stop it.

Next thing she knew she was the envy of the school for being that close to him as he cradled her against him and asked her soothingly "Are you Ok?"

Michi's inability to speak had actually gotten Haruka worried until Michiru nodded, what brought a smile to the tall blond's face.

Michiru up to that point had only heard of Haruka. It was hard not to being in the same school. Michi knew Haruka as Haruka, the nation track champion; Haruka, the greatest, youngest F1 driver in the country; Haruka, the spoiled rich kid in their school that threw the most awesome parties.

But after that day Michi also knew Haruka as Haruka, one of the few people in school that wasn't mean to her.

Michi had friends, but she had more awful comments towards her than most people in the school. It didn't help that she never went to parties because she hated alcohol and saying she was displeased by the techno music her friends were into was an understatement. It also didn't help the fact that she was second in grades in the whole country just behind her friend Ami.

Also her skill playing the violin had to take a toll, which was that she rarely did anything other than going to school and practice at home.

They were extreme opposites, yes, but she had to try, for her sanity she had to try and tell Haruka what he meant to her.

Yes, she knew it was silly to like him because he had been a decent human being towards her like very few people in their school had; but it was better than to like him just because he was 'hot' or because he was 'most likely an amazing laid' as she had heard other girls comment about the blond.

After Michiru got a hold of herself she kept walking to school, her mind still playing the day she and Haruka were so close Michi had been tempted to kiss him as a 'Thank you'.

After Haruka made sure Michi was Ok, he helped her gather her things and before she had any idea what was going on Haruka lifted her and was taking her towards his flamboyant car, for which he had gotten special permission from the government to drive around because he was still too young at that time.

"You don't have to do this. I'm fine, really. It was just a couple of steps and I didn't even scratch myself" Michiru said as Haruka started the engine of his car.

"I ain't having none of that, good looking. I'm driving you home and it's final. Can sue me for taking to your home against your will later if you want but I'm driving you home." Haruka told the aquanette and Michiru could barely wrap her head around the idea that the most handsome boy in school told her she was 'good looking.'

Michiru told Haruka her address after buckling her seatbelt and they took off; Michiru yelping at the sound of the engines, what earned her a glance of the most perfect set of teeth she had ever seen in her life.

She hadn't even noticed the music that was playing in the car as Haruka approached Michi's house. It was, much to her surprise Bach, her mind telling her it was the Solo Cello Suite Number 6 Prelude and quickly nodding off the title before she would geek out on how Bach was her second favorite composer after Paganini.

"Sorry if it bothers you. I just love to drive while listening to this kind of stuff. I already find it relaxing to just drive, but with this I just feel so detached from everything. I feel like I was the wind: Unstoppable and unrelenting. Like there was nothing that could tie me down" The blond said and Michi was dumbfounded at this new side of the blond.

"I love Bach. I'm surprised you hear it; had you more as a Deft Punk fan" Michi admitted as Haruka stopped in front of her house.

"Daft Punk, cutie. And I only have heard like two songs of theirs. Not a big fan of that sort of music at all. I'm a Chopin kind of person" Haruka retorted as Michi got off the car.

"Well, I know something about you others don't. I guess" Michi knew that had to be one of the most stupid things she could've said, but she wasn't really thinking at that moment about that.

"Yeah, well, I now know your address and you know I like classical music over Techno. I'd say I got a bargain there, precious" Haruka said as he smirked at her and with a wink and a courteous hand gesture he took off, leaving Michi with her mouth agape on the sidewalk.

Ever since then Michi had started to develop an infatuation for the blond that Michi had admitted to be a crush a little ago, and that's when she talked to her friends.

"Well, look. Four eyes brought something for Ruka" Saori Saeki, the beauty of their generation remarked. She had dated Haruka for a while until they had this fight that seemed proper of a soap opera.

"Hey, you better just hand him over your V-card along with diamonds or something because anything else, every other girl at school has beaten you to it" Saori told her as Michi went on walking to school.

Michiru now had really gotten nervous about this, she thought this would be one of those cases where 'Simpler is Better' was the best course of action. But in from all the things she could've picked to give the man, why had she decided to give him something so plain and simple as chocolates and a homemade CD of her playing various classical composers?

The more she thought about it the less she wanted to do this.

"I'll give my presents to him after school to avoid people mocking me somehow for bringing him a present" she told herself as she walked up to her school and went in to have a day of classes and a test for which she had studied for the moment she knew she would have it.

-0-

Recess time came faster than usual for Michi and her friends soon joined her to eat and talk.

"So, how did it go with The Blond Glory?" Makoto asked Michiru, naming Haruka by one of the many nicknames he has.

"I haven't done it yet" Michiru said nonchalantly and Makoto's mouth was open in shock.

"Why the hell not? Michiru, he drove you home! And flirted with you! And like he even carried you to his car!" Makoto replied when she remember how to speak.

"I know but the thing is…My presents are like supernormal and he's got anything he could ask for. And besides I'm not sure if to risk it. I mean, how long has he lasted with anyone? Weeks? A month? Two months at most? I'd like to have a little more commitment than that, you know" Michiru answered honestly for Makoto gave the best advices in this kind of situations.

"Well, make it work as long as you want it to work! The type he's dated so far? They're obnoxious brats that just want him for the publicity! You're like the dream girl of anybody! I'd date you myself if I weren't with Ami!" Makoto said dead serious.

"Look, I'll give my stuff to him after class and that will be it, Ok? I won't even talk to him ever again if he like just gives me the normal manners"

"You better, or else I'm dragging your ass to his house and make you confess to him what you feel." Makoto stared daggers at her friend.

-0-

"So here I am" Michiru muttered as she approached Haruka's classroom after school had ended, knowing thanks to a friend of theirs, Elsa Grey (whom in exchange of said information had made Michiru to do her homework for a full month. And it was worth it if you asked Michi) that Haruka loved to see everyone leave, for what reason? Michiru could guess but she wouldn't dare to assume.

She opened the door and saw Haruka looking out the window; she started to walk towards the blond when she saw Haruka's desk and her heart broke. Haruka had been brought an entire store worth of gifts: teddy bears of all sizes, chocolates, balloons; you name it, it was there. Michiru could swear someone even got Haruka a bottle of wine from a bottle that was buried amongst all the presents.

She was about to leave when Haruka turned around and gave Michiru that smile of his that just froze Michi to the floor.

"Hey, how are you, gorgeous?" Haruka asked Michiru casually, and the aquanette just blushed furiously at being called like that by such a handsome person.

"I'm…I'm fine and I-wanted-to-give-you-this-but-saw-you-already-have-a-ton-of-these-so-I-better-leave" Michiru said almost crying and was about to turn around and run when she felt a tender hand on her shoulder.

"I would love it because it came from you, darling" Haruka looked at her with such tenderness coming from her eyes that Michiru's legs almost gave out to the raw emotion they gave away.

"It's nothing really" Michiru muttered, not daring to look Haruka in the eye "Just a CD I made and some chocolates"

"Then it's perfect. I can't have enough chocolates and if you choose as well as you play then I'm in for a magnificent treat!" Haruka said glad as he took the presents from Michiru.

"You've…you've heard me play?" Michiru could barely believe Haruka had heard her play.

"Yeah. That charity event you played on Christmas Eve? My parents were the ones that came up with it. I got sick and was in the back trying to hold it together with like 40° Celsius _(about 104° Fahrenheit)_ and suddenly this aqua haired angel started playing Paganini and I just thought I had died and gone to heaven" Haruka said so gladly, so fond of the memory, Michiru was awe-struck he would consider her like that.

"You're… you're too kind" Michiru muttered, more for herself than for the blond to hear.

"On the contrary. I'm too stupid to describe how beautiful you play. I think Paganini would be honored that you're playing his stuff" Haruka kept the onslaught of compliments Michiru felt she didn't deserve and was sure she was red as could be.

"I…I don't know what to say" Michiru said barely able to stand in front of the blond for much longer. Her heart was racing and about to burst out of her chest and slap Haruka right in her torso.

"You can give me another present. But I think it would be greedy of me to ask it of you if what I heard is right" Haruka said lifting Michiru's face by her chin so they could see each other in the eye.

"Just ask and it's yours. Anything" Michiru felt that sounded cliché but that didn't matter because she meant it.

And then the world froze as Haruka leaned down and kissed the aqua haired woman, lips sweetly pressed against Michiru's; tongue caressing them soon after begging for entrance.

She gladly gave permission as she wrapped her arms around the blonds' neck to bring him closer, the only thought in her mind being: My first kiss.

Both were panting when they separated and Michiru couldn't help herself and leaned up for another, quick peck on the lips of the taller figure.

"Thank you, Michi. For doing this an amazing birthday" Haruka said with such a fragility it felt like if he couldn't believe it either.

"I'm sure you've had better things than a girl's first kiss for a birthday present" Michiru said, feeling quite humble for seeing this special side of Haruka. A side that wasn't glamour and popularity; a side that somehow felt much natural for Haruka.

"Not because it was your first kiss but because I had been dreaming for a while of doing just that and I have to say my dreams had nothing when compared to reality" Haruka said and Michiru could barely contain tears of this mixed emotion she couldn't describe.

She felt that it was too good to be true; that this blond, handsome person that was nothing but nice had feelings for her she certainly reciprocated. She was afraid and happy this was happening.

"But, why? I'm not pretty or…" Michiru started to voice out her opinion of herself when Haruka pulled her close to him by the small of her back.

"That's the biggest lie I've heard in my life. You're the most beautiful woman in the world and I would date you weren't I a freak" Haruka said sadness clear in his voice.

"What are you talking about? Everything about you is perfect. You're the most perfect person I've ever seen" Michiru said shocked such a confident looking person like Haruka would think that of himself.

Haruka let her go and walked towards the door while he asked his back towards the aquanette "Can you keep a secret?"

Michiru nodded while Haruka closed the door and then mentally slapped herself "Of course" came the reply Haruka wanted.

Then Michiru went incredibly red as Haruka undid the buttons of his school shirt to reveal the bindings that were underneath it, flattening her chest, though for the flatness that they gave, they weren't really holding much down.

"You're…you're a girl?" Michiru said with a tone that was surprise and obviousness somehow mixed.

"Yeah. A cross-dressing lesbian butch. More of a freak and I'd be Godzilla" Haruka tried to sound jokingly but she started to tremble in fear as Michiru just stood there looking at her.

"You can say it but please keep it a secret; just a handful knows and -" Haruka started to talk when she was interrupted by Michiru who said "How did you got into the track team? Thought it was all-male and that they went through a very thorough examination"

"It's a mixed team but they demand the same from men and women and most women aren't even interested in running track so I'm the first woman to like ever be in the track team and first ever to win a national competition." Haruka said not knowing what to do with Michiru asking this instead of freaking out or something.

"How did you got the school to allow you to come to school in the men's uniform?" Michiru asked in such a neutral tone that Haruka was getting more scared than what she would be if Michi had freaked out.

"I-uh-I…My parents. They talked to the principal and he goes way back with my mom, like I think they dated in junior high or something, and they talked and he let me come to school in the men's uniform but I had to pretend I was a guy to avoid a scandal for walking into the ladies room looking like I do. Or liking what I do; that would be like throwing the rabbit into the briar patch" Haruka smiled a little at the comment but Michi just stayed looking at her with a neutral face and Haruka's fears grew even more.

"Look, Michi. Can we keep this to ourselves?" Haruka started to plea with Michiru but Michi just stood there looking at her and Haruka went further and further into a complete panic attack.

"I know this is fucked up but I assure you that-" Haruka was cut off by the aquanette hugging her and placing a wave of pecks on the blonds' neck.

"It's not fucked up and I won't tell a soul. I just had to let it sink in for a moment" Michiru spoke between kisses.

"Let sink in what?" Haruka raised an eye brow as she asked.

"That I can stop questioning my sexuality and that I get to be with whom I've wanted to be, no matter that I'm uglier than-" Michiru's mouth was covered by Haruka's hand and dead serious Haruka told her aquanette girlfriend.

"Stop right there missy. You're the most beautiful, talented girl in the world and…hell, I can't believe you're into chicks yourself. I had to tell you about who I am because I wouldn't dare to lie to you. I never will" Haruka whispered as she pulled her hand away from Michi's mouth and leaned down for another long, sweet and deep kiss.

"So, for the record: I'm keeping you have boobs a secret, but could we please date like if we were a normal couple? Holding hands and everything else?" Michi pleaded with the blonde giving her puppy eyes after they parted.

"I wouldn't have it any other way" came the response from Haruka.

Michiru smiled and leaned up to kiss those lips she had longed for once again and linked her arm with that of her new girlfriend, a smile plastered on her face that would be impossible to take off her face for the time being.

"Let me just get this stuff to my car and I can take you home, Ok….sweetie?" Haruka calling her aquanette lover with that pet name, not very certain of how to handle things from now on, but glad this was happening to her.

"Of course, love. No need to hurry" Michiru said in a voice that did not revealed how her heart was fluttering inside her chest.

-0-

Haruka had to made several trips between the classroom where they became lovers and her car but all that time felt like nothing to Michi, who was lost in a blissful joy while waiting in the companion seat for Haruka to be done until she felt a buzz coming from her phone.

Michiru checked it and saw a message from Makoto that said "You better have told him" to which Michi smiled and replied "Told him"

Not even 10 seconds passed and Michi had a reply from the brunette "How did it go?"

Michi smirked and had an idea as Haruka went up to the driver's seat and got her seat belt on.

"Ruka, can I tell a friend about us?" Michi said in a tender voice

"We'll be telling the world soon. Of course you can, just please…what I asked you?" Haruka seemed so nervous about her being exposed as a woman that Michi found it cute.

"I would never tell a soul without your permission, love" at the pet name from the aquanette Haruka blushed and looked away shyly.

"Oh, my. Did the great Haruka Tenoh blushed for me? What do I get for such an incredible deed?" Michiru tease with an unknown courage she had never felt before.

"What would you like?" Haruka answered back, her normal, self-assured tone back.

Michiru grabbed Haruka by the neck and drew her for a kiss while absentmindedly taking a picture with her phone.

"A picture for the world to know about us through our good, ol' friend Zuckerberg?" Haruka asked as she started to drive.

"Second best thing. I don't even have one of those" Michiru answered as she sent the picture to her friend, a smile on her face.

"Cry havoc. And let slip the dogs of war" Michiru said as Haruka drove on and placed her hand above the one the blond had in the gear stick.

A/N: Sorry for posting this a day too late. I hope it still counts. PLEASE leave a review and if you find inconsistencies let me know. I wrote this and barely did any checking whatsoever.


End file.
